Commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,474 issued Jan. 4, 1994 discloses a compact camera comprising a housing, and a pivotal flash that can be pivoted between a folded position against the housing and an unfolded position extending from the housing. The pivotal flash must be flipped erect from a top surface of the housing to move the pivotal flash to its unfolded position.